exofandomcom-20200223-history
Help:EXO Wiki Standards
These are the standards for the articles, pictures and any other items on the EXO Wiki. If you need any help, or if you have any questions or concerns, our administrators will help you. Our active admins are DearStupid and NTA65bz. For Policies, visit EXO Wiki:Policy and EXO Wiki:User Rights Policy. Rumors and Theories There is a difference between a rumor and a theory. (Definitions from dictionary.com) *'Rumor:' "gossip; hearsay; a story or statement in general circulation without confirmation or certainty as to facts." Rumors are generally leaked information with uncertain or unknown sources believed to be a part of the production team. They generally refer to the happenings of future albums, songs, schedules, etc. *'Theory:' "a proposed explanation whose status is still conjectural, in contrast to well-established propositions that are regarded as reporting matters of actual fact." Theories are created by fans and based on prior actions, circumstances, and the like. They will sometimes be predictions of future albums, songs, schedules, and so on, and they are sometimes alternative interpretations of past actions. Rumors and theories are both allowed on this wiki, but should be specified as such. Passing rumors or theories as fact, without appropriate qualifiers, is unacceptable. An acceptable example of each is as follows. *It is rumored that Baekhyun has a couple. *It is theorized that Kris is still a part of EXO, since S.M Entertainment has not officially announced that he has left the group. Spelling, Grammar and Titles Capitalization The words 'EXO','EXO-K', and 'EXO-M' have to be capitallized since those are the groups' official names. We have all taken English classes and standard English grammar has not changed in the last few years. The English language, especially in a wiki, is not the place to make up your own new rules. Contractions A contraction is a shortened form of two words. For example, "will not" is shortened to "won't," "cannot" is shorted to "can't," and "they have" is shortened to "they've." (This is not an exhaustive list; there are many more common contractions.) Contractions are never used in formal writing and therefore will not be used in this EXO guide. Any contractions must be spelled out completely. Please note that the apostrophe indicating possession, as in "EXO's SHOWTIME", "members'", "member's" or "Kris' lawsuit" are not contractions, and therefore not subject to this rule. Bias All descriptions must be impartial. Sentences containing editorial bias must be rewritten objectively. Bad: Kris is a handsome member of EXO-M. Lay is a gorgeous member that is part of EXO-M. Good:' ''Kris is a member of EXO-M. Lay is a member of EXO-M. Descriptive adverbs and adjectives with connotations that convey the author's bias or personal feeling should be left out. Beauty is a matter of opinion. Use pictures along with descriptions to get your point across. Titles We do not use the members' full names since not many people know the members' real names, the titles are not to be included in the article name. Use their stage name only. '''Example': Kai's full name is Kim Jong-in; his page title is simply Kai. Just put the full name/real name in brackets beside the stage name in the page's infobox. Members Profile Infobox Remember that every member has there own infobox. Just put for the template, before adding the info. Profile pictures must be approximately 300x400 pixels max and good quality. An example of the appropriate size is below: The infobox should include the following information. If one or more categories is unknown, leave it blank. *'Also known as:' Specify the members' other known names, from any source (such as EXO's SHOWTIME, etc.). *'Part of:' This is where you type and link what group the member is in. *'Status:' This is the are where you type if the member is active or inactive. *'Birthday:' Specify the member's given birthday. *'Origin:' Specify the member's home town and/or country. *'Power:' Specify the member's power/s, shown in the music video MAMA. TV Show Episode Articles The article should be written out in this order: *'Introductory paragaph:' This is episode XYZ. One sentence only. Things such as major plots can be mentioned here. *'Synopsis:' Write out the plot of the episode. Write how you would want to read it if you can't access the episode. *'Q & A:' Write out the questions and the answers in the episode. *'Major Events:' Written in point form. Point out the major events. *'Others:' Write down the other things that link and are important to the episode. (Like the voting tally for the first episode of showtime). if you are still unsure. *'Quotes:' Only quotes that are pertinent to the episode or extremely funny. Episode Infobox Episode infoboxes are the (new) normal infobox template, just need to follow the instruction. It should have the following information, in the following order. The missing/unavailable information does not need to appear. *'Major activities:' State the major activities that happened in the episode, such as in the first one they made the Showtime fighting slogan. *'Number of Questions:' State the number of questions asked in the episode. *'Main Idea (Title):' This is to be inserted by an . Pictures General The quality of a picture depends on how well you are able to see its contents. If the picture seems off (for example, it is too bright, too dark, or too grainy and you are not able to make out details) it is not acceptable and should not be used anywhere on the site. Only put pictures on the pages after all of the information has been added. If the description is good enough, then adding pictures won't be a necessity until later. Stock Art Stock art is a valuable tool to communicate an outfit. However, some "stock art" isn't really stock art - it is painted on a model. Be careful. If the watermarks are almost invisible, these are accepted. Stock art must be: *Official *'Not' made up *Clear/Sharp (no blurry edges) *Colored correctly *It is fine if the picture has watermarks or labels Size Example for character profile pages: Super-small pictures are acceptable for '''''user icons only. If the gallery thumbnail is too large for the picture, the picture is too small, and cannot be used on this site. Acceptable size: Screenshots Screenshots are wanted and needed; however, there are some criteria. #Like stock art, screenshots cannot have watermarks or labels. #Screenshots should not have a border on them. (This does not apply for userpage pictures.) #Screenshots do not have to be of very good quality; however, it must be clear what it is a screenshot of. Again, the quality of a picture depends on how well you are able to see its contents. A screenshot in which no detail whatsoever can be made out is not acceptable. #If the picture is a replacement for stock art, please upload it to the same name by clicking 'upload a new version' on the file page. For late night/dark area screenshots, we probably will not be able to see the faces very well. A little blurry is fine. Linux Ubuntu screenshots are preferred, because they are taken straight from the computer/device itself. Some fan art can look very real, so be careful. Gallery Pages These should contain official stock art or unique screenshots only, such as a character's appearance in a movie or game. NO UNNECESSARY, RANDOM SCREENSHOTS. This rule will be enforced to the best of the admins' abilities, but if a user persists after BEING WARNED, they will be blocked. No arguments. Sections should include: Outfits *Full-body stock art pertaining to the member; no headshots or cutoff pictures. *Screenshots from the article and "List of outfits" page. Other *Headshot from infobox on article *Screenshots from TV Shows About Translation Translations are very important, it helps a person to understand a song if it is not in it's native language. However, due to the fact that a word may refer to 2 or 3 meanings in another language, translations may cause problems. General *'Accuracy': The wiki does not encourage users to put translations that they use using Google Translate, due to the inaccuracy of the software itself. *'Mistranslations': There are a few users in this wiki who are fluent Korean. Some might edit the page without discussions. This can be avoided by commenting in the comments section of a page. *'Crediting': Some translator hope their work to be appreciated. In order to avoid any problems, it is best to credit the translators, even though they use a software to translate. Translyrics Some translators may use "singable lyrics" to those who wants to dub a song. These lyrics ae also acceptable, but must be noted to be the "singable" (Note: Translyrics are more inaccurate compare to normal translations due to fit a songs beat.) Projects See . Category:EXO Wiki Category:Policy